1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for dispatching. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for dispatching cars.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical taxi drivers drive their own cars to find their own passengers. However, such a business model is very inefficient because it often occurs that many taxis are concentrated in a special business region to find passengers. In this case some taxis located in the special business region cannot find passengers and the passengers located out of the special business region cannot find a taxi. Therefore, a dispatching company integrates many taxis to solve the above problem.
Typically, a global positioning system is used to position the locations of the cars that can carry passengers of the dispatching company. Message deliver terminal, MDT, also called car machine, is disposed in each car of the cars that can carry passengers to communicate with the global positioning system. When a dispatching car event happens, the dispatching company can assign a car to satisfy this event based on the locations of the cars.
According to the dispatching model, a car sends its location data to the dispatching company. Therefore, the dispatching company can know each car location. When a passenger calls the dispatching company to require a car, the dispatching company broadcasts the dispatching car information to the drivers. At this time, when a car that can carry passenger is near the passenger and the car is not carrying any passengers, the driver can make a response to the company to take this passenger.
According to the typical method, the dispatching company assigns the car to the passenger only when the passenger calls to the company to require a car. That is, only when the dispatching company receives a dispatching car call, an assigned driver can have this business. However, in many cases, the passengers do not call the dispatching company to require a car service. They stand on the roadside to look for a car for service. That is, the typical dispatching method cannot get this business because the passengers do not call the dispatching company. On the other hand, because a dispatching car event usually happens in a business region compared with a residential area, the drivers always drive their cars in the business region to find passengers, which makes it hard for the passenger in the residential area to find a car to provide service.
Therefore, it is a target to improve the service quality.